The Simple Life
by erbsenpueree
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Draco den Erben des Dunklen Lords finden, und ihn für sich gewinnnen muss? Und was, wenn dieser Erbe ein Muggel ist, und überhaupt nichts von seinen Fähigkeiten ahnt? Welche Tricks wird Malfoy aus der Kiste ziehen?


A/N: So, seit ich-weiß-nicht wie vielen Monaten habt ihr schon nichts mehr von mir gehört, was teils daran lag dass ich durch Sport und Schule keine Zeit und Lust mehr auf ffs hatte, und jetzt hab ich mir gedacht, wenigstens fertige ffs kann ich ja hier noch posten. Und für diejenigen, die "40 Tage, 40 Nächte" lesen, das letzte Kapitel kommt seeehr bald! Versprochen!  
Also, diese ff dreht sich um Draco (wie könnte es anders sein) und um den Erben des Dunklen Lords. Jaaah ich weiß, sehr unwahrscheinlich dass Voldi jemals 'ne Frau gefunden hat die sich mit ihm fortpflanzen wollte, aber hey, ich bin der Autor -gg- Macht da mal was dagegen. Ich hoffe das Thema ist nicht allzu abgedroschen und wünsch euch nen schönen Tach.  
Achja, nach welchem Buch das spielen soll, keine Ahnung. Seht es einfach so: Die Jungs und Mädls aus Hogwarts haben Abschluss gemacht ohne dass die Welt untergegangen oder in Voldis Herrschaft übergegangen ist, niemand hat niemanden umgebracht und mehr als Hass und kindische Streitereien gabs zwischen den Parteien auch nie.  
Langweilig, was?

* * *

**The simple life  
**oder  
**Das Dunkle Erbe**

- Little Hangleton -

Little Hangleton war ein kleines Dorf in Südengland. Es lebten nicht mehr als 200 Einwohner darin, und fast jeder kannte jeden. Wenn man auf die Straße trat wurde man von der gesamten Nachbarschaft freundlich gegrüßt, man stellte sich an den weißen Gartenzaun und unterhielt sich über die Arbeit, den Garten oder das Wetter. Die Kinder gingen brav zur Schule, erhielten ihre Ausbildung und führten ein eher ruhiges Leben. Sie gingen natürlich in die nächste größere Stadt in die Disco, nahmen jedoch keine Drogen oder verstrickten sich in kriminelle Taten. Sie waren glücklich mit dem was sie hatten und wollten es dabei belassen. Sie saßen zu Hause, lernten, spielten mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern, halfen den Eltern im Garten und bei der Hausarbeit.

Die Häuser in Little Hangleton sahen gepflegt und gemütlich aus, mit riesigen Gärten und kleineren, doch nicht minder schönen Vorgärten. Jedes Jahr im späten Frühling hielt das Dorf einen Wettbewerb ab, wer das schönste Haus mitsamt Garten besäße. Dann zogen die Dörfler hinter der Jury durch die Straßen und betrachteten die Anwesen, kleine Kinder hüpften lachend und schreiend über den großen Marktplatz, spritzen sich mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen nass und rannten dann kreischend zu ihren Eltern, die derweil schon im Festzelt saßen, Kaffee und Kuchen aßen und sich über den diesjährigen Gewinner unterhielten.

Das alles war Little Hangleton.

Doch seit einer Woche gab es merkwürdige Vorkommnisse in diesem idyllischen Örtchen. Menschen starben, und nicht gerade wenige. Dass allein war schon verwunderlich, denn alle Einwohner erfreuten sich reger Gesundheit. Die wohl verwundernste Sache jedoch war nicht _dass_ sie starben, sondern _wie._

Der Dorfarzt war zu jedem der fünf Opfer gekommen, hatte es gründlichst untersucht, in die naheliegende Pathologie einliefern lassen, wieder selbst untersucht und mehrere Kollegen nach deren Diagnosen gefragt. Doch jedesmal, sei es Dr. Lakes, der Oberarzt der Pathologie oder die Kollegen Dr. Lakes', jedesmal kamen sie zu ein und der selben Diagnose: gar keiner.

Es schien als seien die Opfer nicht medizinisch nachweisbar gestorben. Man fand keine Anzeichen für Herzversagen, Schlaganfall oder sonstige tödliche Unfälle. Nur eines war absolut sicher, nämlich dass sie tot, mausetot waren. Sie lagen mit bleichen Gesichtern, aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern in ihren Häusern, als wären sie einfach umgefallen und nie wieder aufgestanden.

Dr. Lakes dachte, es gäbe vielleicht einen Virus im Dorf, der so schwach war, dass er den Jungen nichts anhaben könne, den Alten jedoch schon. Denn die fünf Opfer hatten schon lange die 50er Grenze überschritten, und sie alle hatten im selben Viertel gewohnt.

Deshalb ließ er die restlichen älteren Einwohner ins örtliche Krankenhaus bringen, wo sie unter Quarantäne standen.

- Eine Woche davor: Der Auftrag -

Draco Malfoy saß in einem schwarzen Ledersessel in der großen Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor. Er hatte sein rechtes Bein über den linken Oberschenkel gestützt, auf dem angewinkeltem linken Knie lag ein dicker Band aufgeschlagen und Draco las konzentriert die Aufzeichnungen seines Vaters. Als er einen für ihn besonders wichtigen Absatz las, hielt er inne, runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und las den Absatz noch einmal.

„_... Heute, an meinem 19. Geburtstag, habe ich die letzte Prüfung bestanden. Vor den Augen der versammelten Todessern habe ich ein Muggelkind getötet, es war ganz leicht. Und dann hat der Dunkle Lord mir das Mal eingebrannt, es hat sehr geschmerzt, und jetzt, als ich schreibe, ist die Rötung der Haut immer noch nicht besser geworden. Aber die Schmerzen sind es mir allemal wert. Denn nun bin ich ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Bundes, ich werde wichtige Aufgaben übernehmen und ich werde ein Teil des ganzen, großartigen Plans des Lords sein..."_

Also musste Draco nur noch zwei Tage warten, dann würde er auch dem Schwarzen Clan beitreten. Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Endlich, nach so vielen Jahren des ungeduldigen Wartens würde er das bekommen was er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte...

Er klappte das Buch zu, stand auf, stellte den Band zurück in das Regal und folgte dem Gong, der ihn zum Essen rief. Als er sich niedergelassen hatte, lächelten ihn seine Eltern stolz an. Sein Vater schien ganz besonders stolz auf ihn zu sein, noch nie hatte Draco ihn so freundlich und ausgelassen erlebt. Lucius Malfoy lächelte ihn während des Essens selig an und nickte ihm stolz zu.

Nach dem sie geendet hatten ging Draco die Treppen in den zweiten Stock in sein Zimmer hinauf. Er zog sich um, legte sich auf sein Himmelbett und starrte auf das Szenario, dass auf die Innenseite des Baldachins gemalt war. Ein großer Drache breitete seine gewaltigen Flügel in der dunklen Nacht aus, seine Schuppen funkelten matt in einem beinah braunen Dunkelrot. In den klaren, grauen Augen spiegelten sich die Sterne des Universums, und aus dem weit geöffneten Maul drang eine schwarze Zunge in Form einer Schlange, deren Augen giftgrün blitzten. Unter dieser mächtigen Gestalt sah man winzige Figuren die zu entkommen versuchten. Sie rannten aus ihren brennenden Häusern und stürzten sich die Klippe ins tosende Meer hinunter. Andere stellten sich dem Drachen entgegen, doch Draco vermutete, mit einem kleinen Wisch seiner stacheligen Schwanzspitze hätte er sie alle vernichtet. Draco fühlte sich mit diesem Gemälde verbunden. Sein ganzes Leben schon hatte er über andere geherrscht, sie waren vor ihm geflohen und hatten sich vor ihm gefürchtet. Doch das hatte ihm noch nie etwas ausgemacht, ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte es genossen, es war seine Natur, und er konnte es kaum erwarten, in zwei Tagen ein Todesser zu werden.

„_Ich bin der Drache..."_, dachte er noch, dann schloss er die Augen und schlief ein.


End file.
